


Who Are You?

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Keith Month 2018 [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hints of Matt/Keith relationship, M/M, Prompt 17: Crossover, Prompt 20: Quintessence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: Keith and Matt were supposed to go on a simple mission. Go to Haggar's facility, get the data, leave immediately. However, since Keith and Matt were assigned on a mission together, not everything goes as planned.Nico hoped that it was going to be a normal day; however, he knew it wasn't when he woke up feeling like something bad was going to happen.





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 17: CrossOver & Prompt 20: Quintessence  
> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon
> 
> I post my art on my tumblr too, so if anyone wanna check them out.

To help with the tentative alliance between the Blade of Marmora and the Rebels, they decided to each assign a trusted member from their groups to work on missions together. The two members are Keith and Matt; mainly due to the two having a close relationship with the Paladins of Voltron and it was the most logical choice.

 

Their current mission was to investigate one of Haggar’s personal facilities. It was meant to be simple and quick; get in, download data, and get out. However, since the mission is performed by Keith and Matt things don’t go accordingly as planned. 

 

Matt is assigned to download the data, while Keith covers for him. Everything is going smoothly until Matt finds hidden encryptions in the system.

 

“How odd…” he mumbled, deciding to hack into it. It could be something important if Haggar is keeping the information so secure. 

 

“What is it?” Keith asked, noticing Matt’s sudden interest.

 

“Hold up, let me just…” and soon, Matt was able to bypass the system and the information begins to pop up on the screen. “No way…” he breathed out in shock.

 

This caught Keith’s attention and he walks over to the frozen rebel, “What is it?” He looks at the screen and tries to find what shocked the Holt.

 

“She’s trying to obtain more quintessence by building some kind of machine that can create small rifts,” the Rebel explained, once he was out of his shock. He quickly began to scan through each encrypted file. “Because of Zarkon’s rule for the past 10,000 years, she has been able to make a significant amount of progress.”

 

Keith sucked in a breath at that information, fear whirling inside him. If Haggar can make a huge rift, Zarkon would be able to gain an imaginable amount of power and even Voltron may not be able to defeat him.

 

“Can you find out if she’s created a successful one? And where it’s located?” he asked, not wanting to take the chance. He pauses and adds, “Within the next five doboshes? The next patrol will be coming in here soon.”   
  


Matt nods, already doing what the Blade had asked. “Yeah, I’m on it.”

 

Keith stands next to the entrance, planning to subdue the guards if Matt doesn’t finish in time. He wasn’t going to take any chances of the information being lost. 

 

“Keith- They only have one working machine and it’s hidden somewhere near the core of this planet,” Matt informed, as he pulled out the chip from the monitor and pocketed it. The data on the computer already erasing.

 

“Let’s go.”

=͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́)))

Keith followed behind Matt, as the Rebel navigated throughout the facility using the holographic blueprint. Their plan is to self-destruct the machine and if not, they will add explosives to it. 

 

“Alright we’re here,” Matt whispered, letting Keith unlock the door.

 

The two went inside with Matt hastily going to the machine. It was a circular device that was holding a small rift open; the height and length being around three to four feet. 

 

Matt started to hack into the monitor beside it and began to look for any secret encryptions, but didn’t find any, so he started the self-destruct.

 

Meanwhile, Keith watched the door in case anyone comes in. He had a bad feeling about this, but they needed to do this. 

 

“Do you think if we can get a little bit of quintessence, we could increase the power of Voltron?” Matt pondered, as he set the self-destruct to three doboshes, hoping it was enough time for Keith and him to escape.

 

Keith shook his head, “No. We don’t know what could happen and the quintessence could affect us like it did Zarkon. It’s best to not even have this much power.”

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Matt trailed off, leaving the “we can end this war sooner and I can have my dad back” unsaid.

 

“We will,” Keith assured. He would do everything he can to make sure the Holt siblings will get their dad back and for this war to end.

 

Just as Matt was finishing, the door opened to reveal Haggar and three druids. A snarl appears on her face, as she sees the two. “Capture them!”

 

Keith swiftly blocked the druid’s bolt with his shield, making sure to keep the other two in his peripheral vision. He’ll have to watch them in case they try to teleport to Matt.

 

He grunted before launching himself at the closest druid, transforming his blade to a sword and slicing in an uppercut. The druid teleported away and sent another blast at Keith, at the same time, another druid shot a blast at him from a different angle. Keith was able to block the first blast but wasn’t fast enough to dodge the other one and he was sent flying closer to the machine. 

 

A druid appeared right before him, his hands electrified with magic as he hovered in front of Keith. Before anything could happen, Matt was there, successfully hitting the druid in the abdomen with his extended staff. 

 

“Stay away from him!” He growled as he sent the druid flying back and protectively stood in front of Keith. 

 

Keith carefully stood up, his right hand holding onto his left side where he was hit. The attack dissolved his suit, leaving behind a bleeding gash and starting to turn his skin purple.

 

He held out his blade defensively in front of him with his left hand, as he stood next to Matt. 

 

They couldn’t get captured, knowing that they would be tortured for information or bargained for Voltron. Either way, they will not escape this fight unscathed. 

 

“Twenty ticks,” Matt whispered, informing the other.

 

Keith nodded and soon, the two attacked, hoping to find an opening to leave the room or at least distract the druids from the machine. 

 

Fifteen ticks left and the two are back to back as they try to block the incoming magic blasts from the three druids.

 

Eight ticks. Haggar has had enough of these children and sends a powerful magic blast at Keith, who was directly in front of the machine. He gasped, his head hitting the machine. He tries to get up, sending his right hand inside the rift and beginning to get sucked inside.

 

“Dammit!” He yelped as he struggled to get out while disoriented.

 

Four ticks. Matt had seen what happened and swiftly avoided the druids. By the time he reached the half-Galra, both of his arms and some parts of his torso were already inside. Matt wrapped his arms around the male, trying to pull him out but they were only pulled in faster.

 

One tick. They stopped struggling and instead held each other. They completely slipped through just as the self-destruct countdown went down to zero.

 

Haggar and the druids could only watch as the two were completely absorbed by the rift and the machine exploded. All of them put up their magic shield, protecting them from the debris. Anger emitted from her when she couldn’t feel the rift anymore.

♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡

At Camp Half-Blood, all the demigods were enjoying a nice lunch in the dining pavilion. The Roman demigods were visiting for the week, so it was a bit noisier than usual.

 

Sitting at the Hades table was a mixed group of children, most were from the Greek Camp and the rest were from the Roman Camp. Anyone who took note of them could see how close they were, but that is expected with how much they’ve been through together.

 

Nico was picking at his food, not partaking in any of the conversations around him. Since the morning, he’s been having a bad feeling in his gut, telling him something big is going to happen. It worried him since he didn’t want another war to break out. 

 

“Nico, are you alright?” the person beside him whispered.

 

Nico was startled a little and glanced at his boyfriend, Will Solace. It took him a second to understand what the other said and was contemplating whether or not to tell the other. If he told, Will would start to worry but on the other hand, if he didn’t say anything, the healer would find a way to make Nico confess.

 

Sighing in defeat, he decided to tell the truth. “Something big is going to happen… I don’t know what but, it can’t be good.” A frown was on his face as he leaned against his boyfriend.

 

“Do you thi-” Will was cut off when a portal of some kind appeared a few feet above them and two people fell down, crashing in the middle of their table.

 

The demigods were quick to jump out of the way and were already on guard, in case its an attack.

 

The person on top had light, tan skin and shoulder-length brown hair. He appeared to be of a lithe frame but it was hard to see due to the cloak and combat gear he wore. The one underneath him had pale skin and a mullet-styled, black hair. 

 

Everyone was tense when they heard the two groan, ready to defend at any moment.

♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡

Matt groaned, trying to catch his bearings. He didn’t feel much pain, it was mainly soreness he felt. Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was Keith’s face and how it was contorted in pain.

 

Worry filled him at seeing the expression and he quickly sat up. “Keith, are you okay?! Where are you hurt?!” 

 

Keith just groaned and mumbled something that Matt couldn’t hear.

 

Matt leaned down closer, to try and hear what the other male was mumbling. “What?”

 

It was silent for a tick before Keith mumbled out again, “You’re heavier than I thought…”

 

The rebel sweat dropped and carefully stood up, making sure to not hurt Keith anymore than needed. It was then that he noticed the other occupants in the room. 

 

Matt instantly took out his staff and extended it, standing protectively over Keith. His eyes narrowed at the others, noting how they looked human.

 

“Who are you and where are we?!” He growled out, his body tensed and ready to do whatever it took to protect the fallen Blade.

♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡

The demigods watched the scene before them, some felt amusement while others felt apprehension. 

 

“Shouldn’t that be the question we ask you?” Nico retorted, his eyes narrowing at the battle posed male. He couldn’t help but think that the male reminded him a bit of Will.

 

The black-haired one, slowly got up unsteadily, before he seemed to hold himself up. There was blood slowly dripping down from the back of his head to his neck and there was an unusual gash on the left side of his abdomen. 

 

In his left hand was a small double-edged blade and the demigods thought that was amusing until the blade transformed into a larger, single-edged sword. 

 

His blueish-purple eyes were watching them critically, even through the haziness.

♡ඩ⌔ඩ♡

A tense standstill filled the dining pavilion. Neither groups were willing to be the ones to make the first move. 

 

‘It’s going to be a long day,’ Nico thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Later  
> Will and Matt are watching Nico and Keith talk about their swords and being relatable to one another.
> 
> Matt: They're like twins.  
> Will, nods: Yeah, but does Keith have a sad life story?  
> Matt nods: Yup.  
> Will: Huh, will ya look at that.


End file.
